Resource Farming
These guides are of opinion and do not necessarily express the best or most efficient way of obtaining the resources. Skull Areas: 1, 2, 3 Gear: Ragged Sack, Stone Axe, Stone Pick Energy cost: Gear: Leather Pack -or- Leather Pannier, Stone Axe, Stone Pick Energy cost: Skull Area: 1, 2, 3 Gear: Ragged Sack, Stone Axe, Stone Pick Energy cost: Gear: Leather Pack -or- Leather Pannier, Stone Axe, Stone Pick Energy cost: Skull Area: 2, 3 Minimal Gear: * 2-3 Copper Hauberk, * 3-4 One-handed Sword or Flanged Mace * 1-2 stacks of food and drinks Recommended Gear: * 1-3 Bronze Hauberk (for Quick Slot), * 1-2 Bastard Sword (for knights), * 2-3 One-handed Sword, Morning Star, Flanged Mace, or Falchion (for non-knights). * 1-2 stack of Barrel of Honey for health and food * 1 stack of Onion Soup for drink Run Cost: Skull 3 Skull 2 Area cost 13 energy Farming tin is no easy feat as you will be obtaining them from Skull 3 Area chest. This will require some good foot work to minimize resource cost. It's also recommended to farm tin once you have unlocked the Bronze Hauberk and Bastard Sword. Farming this with copper equipment is expensive on resources, so only do this if you're have just gotten to the point of making bronze equipment and have no Bronze Ingots for better gear. If you need to adjust your inventory it is advised you exit the area before sorting or removing junk. Also recommend to opting to 'Take All' loot instead of picking out specific loot. This is to avoid getting killed. In this guide the Skull 2 Area can be skipped to save on weapon / armor cost and used only to reset the Skull 3 Area and not to be farmed. The reason not for farming is it has little tin (1-3 per run) vs the cost of resources spent is great in comparison to a Skull 3 Area. :1) First walk, save energy, to a Skull 3 Area. :2) Scout the Skull 3 Area, by this you're to run the perimeter of the area. When you do this you're objective is to located 1 of 2 things. 1st, locate any chest. 2nd while looking for chest keep an eye out for an place to enter the middle of the area with minimal threat. :Now that you have scouted the area, if you have not found the chest by walking the perimeter head inside the middle of the area. Take caution from hostile spawn enemies and avoid making any passive enemies aggressive. Carefully search for the chest. :3) Once you have found a chest. Move slowly towards the enemies guarding the chest. Pull Pull or To Pull; cause, to draw, an enemy to attack. the enemies one-by-one off the chest, isolate and kill them. Keep in mind if you find a Damned Knight or Damned Templar you will need to use some foot work to lure them from the chest and kill them. :If you don't want to kill the knights try luring them to the corner of the map. Then run back to the chest and open them before they get to you. :4) After the chest is cleared open it. Be aware of the mini-map as you open it and watch for incoming aggressive enemies. Continue to open chest till all of them have been opened. :5) Now the chest in the area have been cleaned it's time out exit the area. Select the Skull 2 Area and head to it. If don't want to wait to move between areas now is the time to use some of that Energy. :6) (optional) After you arrive repeat steps 1-4 but with this area. :7) Return to Skull 3 Area and repeat these steps.Keep repeating the steps until you have obtained a large amount of tin or your gear has been trashed to the point of being unusable (or broken). Terms Category:Guide